Love Out of the Abyss
by AlwaysInMyHeart
Summary: Sorry, not a Phan story! About an American girl who has known Phil's family forever, but is betrayed by one of them shortly after turning 18. She then moves to England to start over and try to find love out the abyss her life has become. Rape, smut will come! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and smelled of bleach. Rose couldn't move for the man sitting on top of her. She didn't understand why he was doing this, what had she done to deserve this punishment. She continued to struggle against the weight on top of her, tears spilling down her face as he penetrated her over and over again. She prayed that it would be over soon as she thought back to an hour ago when everything had been completely normal, when everything had been right.

She was hanging out with Phil, his brother Michael, and their parents, just as she had every September for as long as she could remember. The Lester's visited Florida every year, and they had always rented her parent's beach house. When her parents were going through their divorce shortly after her birth, she stayed at the beach house with the Lester's and she continued to stay with them anytime they visited. Phil, who was 26 to her 18 years, had practically raised her. Making sure he saw her anytime he was in America, sometimes bringing his friend Dan, who was 22, with him when they came from England. She loved seeing Phil and his parents, but she had always been wary of Michael; something about him just didn't seem quite right. This September was the first visit when Phil wasn't able to come, which greatly saddened Rose, but she still came to visit the family for the day. She had just started school, so she wasn't able to stay for too long, but she was able to come to dinner the last Friday that they were going to be there. After a lovely spaghetti dinner, Rose's favorite, she helped with the dishes then got her things ready to walk back to campus. As she was about to leave, Michael, who was 24, offered to walk back with her because it was nearly dark. She agreed reluctantly. They were almost to her dorm room when she felt a sharp object being pushed into her spine.

"Do exactly as I say," Michael whispered into her ear, "or I will kill you."

She nodded her head, fear taking over her body.

"When we get inside, you will take me to the nearest janitor's closet. Do you understand?" he cooed sickly into her ear.

Unable to speak, she nodded her head again. Opening the door to the dorms, she turned right and led him to the closet at the end of the hall. She quietly opened the door, making sure that there was no one around. Michael pushed her inside, closing the door behind them. The room was pitched into darkness. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close to him, kissing her so hard it hurt. She tried to cry out, but she found herself unable to as Michael pushed her down, knocking the air out of her lungs.

He tore at her shirt, ripping apart the buttons. Then, taking a breast in each hand began kissing her again. She struggled to free herself, but wasn't nearly as strong as Michael and couldn't even turn her head to face a different direction. Michael then pulled her skirt up, pulled her underwear off, exposing her nakedness underneath. He smiled down at her as unzipped his pants and pulled himself out.

He leaned closer to her whispering, "try not to scream in pleasure." Chuckling, he drove himself inside of her. She clenched her teeth, letting only a whimper of pain out, afraid of what he would do if she screamed. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to spill over onto her face as her continued to take her against her will. She didn't understand why he was doing this, what had she done to deserve this punishment. After what seemed like forever, he came inside of her, making her squirm at the feeling of the warm liquid that now filled her. Michael pulled himself out quickly, again causing a sheet of pain to fall over her.

"Now," he said quietly, holding the knife up to her throat, "You aren't going to tell anyone about this. Understand? If you do, you will be destroying my family. You will be destroying Phil, and we wouldn't want that would we?" he said with an evil smile.

I couldn't breathe, Michael was going to get away with this because he was right, she couldn't possibly tell the Lester's. Phil would be devastated. She was about to agree to his demands not to tell anyone when the door to the closet opened and the bright light of the hallway poured into the small room.

The janitor stood there, taking in the scene. He quickly understood what had happened, seeing it written clear as day on Rose's face. He took his mop and hit Michael over the head with the handle, knocking him unconscious. He then took the knife from Michael's hand and put it on his cart.

"Are you alright?" he asked Rose.

"No," she answered, sobbing into her hands.

"I'm going to call the police and then can you give me a number that I can call to get ahold of your family?"

She nodded, unable to speak through the sobs. Phil was never going to speak to her again after this, he was her best friend, but now after this, after getting his brother arrested, and very likely getting him sent to jail, he would never want to see her again.

"Alright ma'am, the police are on their way, now who can I call for you?" the janitor asked quietly, trying to comfort Rose.

"Call Mr. and Mrs. Lester," she said, handing him her phone, "They'll know what to do." She supposed that she should have called her own parents, but she hadn't spoken to them in almost two years now, and didn't see any reason to start. They had abandoned her. It was over between them.

"They are on their way now," the janitor said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you," Rose said, truly thankful for everything he had done for her so far. He nodded and then walked to the front doors of the building to give her some space.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after the janitor found Rose, Mr. and Mrs. Lester arrived, completely frazzled at the thought that their son could have done something like this. Upon finding the scene of the crime, the couple walked straight past their son who was now in handcuffs and went straight to the young woman who, over the past 18 years had become a daughter to them. They hugged her close, crying with her, comforting her, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"Please," Rose managed to force out, "Don't tell Phil about this. If he finds out, he'll hate me."

"Oh, honey," Mrs. Lester whispered gently, "He could never hate you, you two are best friends. I promise we won't tell him until we go back to the UK, but you should really call him."

Rose just nodded, thinking to herself that there was no way in hell she would do that.

The police had to separate the little family to take Rose to have a rape kit performed and to take her statement for their records. She was absolutely terrified, but she knew that if she wanted justice to be served, she had to go through the steps to get it. An hour later, she was free to go. She walked slowly back to her dorm, hoping that her mind would allow her to enter the building, but there was just no way. She couldn't do it. It was far too frightening. So, turning around, she walked back to the beach house where the Lester's were staying. Opening the front door, she was surprised to see the couple still awake, it was nearly one in the morning.

"Oh, Rose, we were hoping you would stay here." Mr. Lester said.

"I couldn't go back to the dorm," Rose said, tears starting to well up in her eyes for the thousandth time that day. "I couldn't, I just couldn't. Don't make me go back." She fell to a melted mess on the floor.

"We won't dear, we won't," the Lester's whispered into her ear as they comforted her. Mr. Lester gently wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom that Phil always slept in when he visited, and laid her on the bed. The instant she hit the sheets, she knew which bed she was in. it smelled of Phil, and just the thought of him comforted her slightly. She wished that she could talk to him, but she couldn't, wouldn't, do that to him. She fell asleep with troubled thoughts that carried into her dream world.

Three weeks later, Michael pleaded guilty to the crime of raping Rose and was sentenced to fifteen years in an American prison and would have to register as a sex offender in both the US and the UK upon release. Rose was so thankful that this whole ordeal was over. She was finally able to walk through the doors to her residence hall again, people stopped coming to see her, and reporters weren't around anymore. Hell, she even had a date with a really nice, attractive, guy tonight. Life was good once again. She looked at the clock and decided it was time for her to get ready for her date tonight. She walked into the bathroom and opened the cupboards looking for her favorite makeup kit when she saw something that made her cringe: an unopened box of tampons. She should have had her period last week. She dropped everything she was doing and ran, ran until she couldn't breathe anymore, then ran some more, ran all the way from her dorm to the nearest drug store. She searched all of the shelves frantically. Upon finding her target, she quickly purchased it and, unable to wait any longer, ran to the bathroom at the back of the store to take the test.

She sat in the bathroom for the required ten minutes for the test to complete, hoping praying that it was just stress that had caused the missed period. Her phone timer went off and she slowly reached for the test. The little cross on the test burned her eyes, laughed at her, mocked her, and filled her with dread. She couldn't breathe, she didn't have a clue how to have a child, and she sure as hell didn't have the money to have one.

Not knowing what else to do, she called her mom for the first time in two years.

"Hello?" her mother said.

"Mom," Rose answered quietly.

"What do you want?" he mother replied coldly.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

"Well that's your own fault for being a whore." Her mother said before hanging up the phone.

She had nowhere to go, nowhere to turn to, she was trapped. She had been avoiding this for almost a month now, but she had to face him sometime. She knew, deep in her soul, that the only person who could help her now was Phil, her very best friend. She walked back to her dorm after realizing that she'd been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes now. On the way back she called her date, letting him know that there was no way she was going to be able to make it tonight. He kept asking for an explanation, but she just hung up the phone, not really caring if her never spoke to her again, it wasn't important anyways, her life was over.

She finally arrived back in her dorm room. She sat on the bed, hands shaking as she reached for her phone. She dialed the number that she knew by heart and sat completely still as the phone rang. After what seemed like an eternity she heard his voice.

"Rose I'm so glad you called, I've been trying to get ahold of you for almost a month now! Why didn't you answer my calls?" Phil asked a mixture of anger and relief in his voice. He had been trying to call ever since the incident with Michael, but she wasn't calling to talk about Michael. She had to just man up and tell him.

"Phil," she said with fear obvious in her voice, "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, "It's your brother's child."

She strained her ears, but all she could hear on the other line was an odd muffled sound that she couldn't identify.

"Look Phil, I know you must be mad at me for having your brother sent to prison and all, I didn't want that to happen though, I swear. Please know that I would have done anything to keep him out. There's nothing I could…"

"Stop," Phil whispered into the phone. "Just stop, I'm not mad at you. How could I be? He hurt you; he deserves what came to him. I can't believe that you're…you're sure that you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I just took the test and I'm a week late for my period." Saying that to any other guy would have been way too awkward, but with Phil, it was nothing.

"Okay, so what do you want to do, I mean do you want to keep it?" Phil asked carefully.

"I don't know," Rose answered truthfully. "I really don't think that I can afford to. Plus living in a dorm there isn't the space. I'm just so lost and confused and I don't know what to do Phil, please just tell me what I should do." She pleaded into the phone.

"Rose you know that you're too old for me to be telling you what you should be doing," he responded. "But, I have an idea of something that I think might be a pretty good option. Let me do some looking and some talking with a few people and then I'll call you back, okay? We are going to get this figured out."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon Phil."

"I love you little sis."

"I love you too Phil."

She then hung up the phone, laid down in her bed and cried, cried so hard that the room went dark and she fell into the first bit of peacefully sleep that she'd had in close to a month. Three hours later she was woken by her phone. She almost disregarded it until she remembered that Phil was supposed to be calling her back. She searched her bed sheets for her phone, picking up the call without checking the caller id.

"Hey Phil, thank you for calling, so what did you come up with?" she said excitedly into the phone.

"Umm, this isn't Phil, this is his roommate Dan," a young man said into the phone.

"Oh Dan, sorry, I didn't check the caller id," she said awkwardly. She had met Dan before, and she had always thought that he was pretty attractive, so much so that she was too nervous to even try to talk to him for more than five minutes. Why on Earth would he be calling her? Phil wouldn't have told him about her pregnancy would he have?

"So Phil told me that you were in some sort of predicament but he wouldn't tell me what it was, said that I had to ask you if it was okay for me to know. I really don't know what on Earth is going on and I'm really confused and he just told me to ask you and so I guess this me asking you and I'm really sorry if this is way too personal. Sorry." Rose didn't know it, but Dan was about as socially awkward of a person as could be, and he had always thought that she was pretty, so talking to her reduced him to nonsensical ramblings.

Rose laughed sweetly into the phone, "it's okay Dan, I don't mind you're asking. I'm pregnant; the father is Phil's brother."

"Oh," Dan replied in complete and utter shock, he didn't know that Phil's brother was with someone, especially not Rose, "well doesn't seem like that much of a predicament to me, Michael's a nice guy."

Shocked, Rose stared at her phone for a while, "did Phil not tell you what happened the last time his family came to America?"

"No," Dan answered.

"Michael raped me in a janitor's closet; he's serving time in jail right now."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Rose, I had no idea. Now everything Phil said makes perfect sense. Actually I think I'll just let you talk to him now. Bye." Dan said as quickly as possible throwing the phone to Phil and nodding his approval at the idea that Phil had proposed to him three hours ago.

"Rose?" Phil said into the phone.

"Phil, what is going on? I am so beyond confused right now," she responded.

"Rose, Dan and I want you to come to the UK and go to university here. We have been thinking about moving into a three bedroom flat for a while now, and now we have a reason to. You and the baby can stay with us, and whenever you are in class or have to go out or even if you get a job, Dan and I will watch the baby."

"Phil, that sounds wonderful, but there's no way I could afford to move or to stay with you guys."

"My dad is on the board for a scholarship at the university closest to our flat. He showed the rest of the board your credentials and they will give you a full ride for online school so you can stay home and take care of the baby more. Also, I talked to my mom and she called Michael. He is willing to pay child support. In fact, I just got an email that says they just finished signing the paperwork that says he will make payments every month until the child is 18."

"Phil, this is insane, how did you pull this off?" Rose asked, unable to believe that such good luck could fall her way.

"Let's just say I was very convincing."

"Thank you so much Phil, this is amazing."

"Dan and I will be there in three days to help you sort through your belongings and pack, then we'll all three fly back to London together."

"Thank you so much Phil! I love you!"

"Love you too sis," he replied with a smile.

"And tell Dan I love him too," she said with a giggle.

"I will goodbye Rose." Hanging up the phone, Phil turned to Dan

"So what did she say?" Dan asked.

"She's really excited about moving in with us," Phil answered walking to his bedroom. Just before reaching his room, Phil turned around to face Dan. "Also, she says she loves you," he said with a wink, then entered his room for the night, leaving Dan sitting in the lounge wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry if this is really bad, I was away most of the day and have been suffering from some writer's block. Reviews would be awesome!**

In the days between the call from Dan and Phil and their arrival in the United States, there was a lot that Rose had to get done. She dropped out of school, moved everything out of the dorm room and into the beach house, and began selling all of her textbooks to anyone who would pay; she knew she was going to need all the money that she could get. She felt bad, she hadn't told her roommate where she was going or what had happened. In fact, she hadn't told anyone at the university, she just went to her registrar's office and dropped out.

Next on her agenda was to find her password and to find out what papers she had to have in order so that she could study and live in the UK legally. It took hundreds of Google searches and about fifty phone calls, the final one being to Mr. Lester, but she finally got everything in order. And just in time, Dan and Phil were going to arrive the next day. She looked around the house and realized that it hadn't been cleaned in over a month and that there was absolutely no food in the fridge and almost no money in her food budget.

"Great," she thought to herself, "I'm only a month into this pregnancy and already I can't take care of myself." She wandered about the house, aimlessly tidying as she went, not really noticing where she was in the house or what she was doing. She went into one of the bedrooms and sat on the bed thinking of how the beds needed to be made. She closed her eyes for a moment and was instantly asleep.

She slept straight through the night and well into the afternoon. She didn't even hear the door open when Phil, who had his own key to the house, let himself and Dan in. She didn't wake up when they left to get groceries either. Nor when they came back with the food. In fact, she might have slept through the entire day if Dan had not decided that the room she happened to be in was the room he wanted to stay in. He opened the door and threw his baggage on the floor, completely unaware that Rose was sleeping on the bed. He felt extremely hot in the Florida sun, so he quickly took off his shirt to try and cool off, throwing it idly onto the bed. This of course woke Rose.

"Huh?" she said quietly as she came out of her slumber.

Dan quickly turned around and turned bright red at the sight of her laying there on the bed with his shirt thrown across her body. Rose looked up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes to see a very attractive and shirtless Dan in front of her.

"I am so sorry," Dan exclaimed, "I had no idea you were in here!" Embarrassment resonated through his voice with every word he spoke.

Rose laughed sleepily, "It's okay Dan, don't worry about it. I needed to get up anyways and this was a good of a way as any to wake me up." She got up handed him his shirt and winked before leaving the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Dan said softly before heading to take a much needed shower.

Rose walked out into the kitchen where Phil was unloading groceries.

"Phil! Did you guys buy all this?" she yelled.

He simply nodded in reply.

"Phil! You shouldn't have! You are not buying anything else for me while you are here," she said sternly.

"Okay, that's fine I guess," Phil said quietly. "Mum and Dad paid for your ticket and are paying for all of your stuff to be shipped over to the UK."

"Phil!" she whined.

"Hey, don't get upset with me," he said finishing putting the last few things away. He turned, facing her for the first time. He took in her form and seeing that she had lost weight and looked extremely unhealthy, ran towards her and engulfed her in a hug. "Rose, you have to take better care of yourself," he whispered into her ear. "I know that you think that it's okay to skip meals, but you have someone else to think about now," he said, placing his hand gently on her stomach.

"I know," she cried into his shoulder, "I just don't know how to take care of us."

"I know, it's going to be okay, Dan and I will help you," Phil stood there and continued to comfort her until the sobs stopped. "Now, let me get some dinner started, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Phil."

"So, who else knows?" Phil asked, completely out of curiosity.

"No one, just you, Dan, and the family."

"Rose, you should have told some of your friends, maybe they could have helped you."

"Phil, you know that I don't have very many friends, and the ones that I do have aren't very good. There was no way that I was going to tell anyone."

"Fine. So, any cute guys in your life?" Phil asked jokingly.

Rose blushed and tilted her head down, hoping that Phil wouldn't notice. "Nope. None at all," she said quietly.

"Don't lie to me! Who is it?" Phil asked, silently rejoicing that she was taking interest in men even after everything that had happened to her.

"You promise that you won't tell anyone? Anyone at all?"

"Of course I won't!" Phil said, mildly offended that she didn't trust him.

"Okay," Rose whispered so quietly that Phil had to lean down and put his ear near her mouth to hear her. "Dan came into the room that I was sleeping in, and he didn't realize that I was in there, so he took his shirt off and I woke up to him just standing shirtless in front of me. Phil, he's so gorgeous, but I'm only eighteen, and now I'm pregnant, so I'm not even going to try with him. Please don't tell."

"I won't," he replied, turning away from Rose so that she wouldn't see the huge smile spreading across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dinner!" Phil called out to Rose and Dan who had awkwardly put themselves as far away from each other as they could in the small home. As the two made their way to the kitchen, the home phone went off.

"Hello?" Phil said, picking up the telephone.

"Phil? I got into some trouble here at the jail," Phil's brother Michael said on the other end. "Do you think you could come down here and help me get things sorted out?"

"Michael! What did you do THIS time?" Phil said, more than slightly irritated.

"I think it's best if I wait and explain it when you get here."

"Fine, I'll come tomorrow morning."

"No!" Michael exclaimed, "I really need you to come right now!"

Phil sighed into the phone, "Okay, okay, I'll be there."

"Thank you Phil," Michael said before Phil hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Dan asked, having just made it out of his bed and into the kitchen.

"It was Michael, apparently he's gotten himself into some kind of trouble at the jail and he needs me to drive down there and help him sort it out."

"Are you going tonight?" Rose asked quietly, not entirely sure if she wanted him to go or not.

"Yes, I have to go now. The jail's almost a three hour drive away, so I'll spend the night down there. I'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon I suppose."

"Alright," Rose replied as Phil headed out of the kitchen to put together an overnight bag.

Suddenly aware that it was just her and Dan in the room, Rose quickly filled her plate with food and then headed back to her room to eat. Dan, unsure of how to take her actions toward him, or lack thereof, also began to fill his plate.

"Dan," Phil said, unusually quiet.

"What?" Dan responded.

"Take care of her okay?" Phil said, needing to know that his little sister was going to be okay while he was gone.

"I will Phil, I promise."

"Thanks mate." Phil said, patting Dan on the back. "Rose! I'm leaving, please take care of yourself and don't overexert yourself while I'm gone! Love you!"

Rose laughed, "I won't Phil, drive safe! Love you too!" She looked at the clock, it was almost eight o'clock. She decided she would finish eating, take a quick shower and then head to bed. Even though she had spent a considerable part of the day sleeping, it hadn't been restful sleep, and she was still insanely tired.

After cleaning up the kitchen, she stepped into the bathroom and took a much needed shower, wishing that it was as easy to wash her problems away as it was to wash away the dirt. Stepping out of the tub, she dried of, slipped on her pajamas, and went to search for Dan, finding him in his room.

"I'm headed to bed," she said quietly.

"Goodnight," Dan said awkwardly, unsure of what else to say.

"Night."

The moment her head touched the pillow, she was devoured by blackness, and the smell of bleach. _No_ she thought, _not again; please don't let this be happening again_. But it was, she could feel Michael above her, taking her, causing her pain.

"Rose! Rose!"

Her eyes flew open and she was back in her bed room, Dan was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning over her.

She couldn't hold in the pain any longer, she burst into tears, leaning heavily on Dan for support. "He was there, and he just wouldn't stop, why wouldn't he stop?" she said through the tears.

"Shhh, shh, it was just a dream," Dan said, trying to comfort her.

"No," she replied, "It wasn't a dream."

Looking into her eyes, Dan saw the pain and the fear that she felt, and it broke his heart. He climbed into bed next to her and pulled her towards him, running his hands through her hair. "I know, I know, but he is never going to be able to hurt you again, I promise."

"But what if he does? What if somehow he escapes? What is going to happen when he gets out?" she cried, letting out all of the fears that she'd kept dormant since Michael's attack.

Pressing his lips gently against her forehead, Dan replied, "I'll be right here to protect you, okay? He is never, ever, going to hurt you again."

Rose nodded in response, burrowing her face deeper into Dan's warm chest.

"Dan?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Will…will you stay here with me tonight, please? I'm just so…so…scare…" she couldn't finish her explanation before the weeping took hold of her body again.

"Of course I will Rose, I'll stay right here as long as you want me to."

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up into his dark brown eyes, wishing that he could feel the same love that she felt for him.

They cuddled into a more comfortable position, Rose's head resting on Dan's chest, his arms wrapped around her. As she drifted back into sleep, Dan brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

He once again placed his lips to her forehead and whispered; "Goodnight Rose," wishing that he could say the words that were flying around his mind. _I love you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so long, I've been moving! Hopefully I will be posting more regularly from now on! Please review! I need advice on where to take the story! Thanks!**

Light came in through the window as Dan slowly woke up. Remembering what had happened last night, he expected to be warmer than he was. He looked around and realized that Rose had already woken up and had left the room. She was probably just uncomfortable with what had happened and the situation that he had helped to cause. He felt instantly insecure and wished more than anything that he had not crawled into bed with her last night. Why had he let this stupid crush drive him to make her uncomfortable?

Just as he was thinking these things, the room was filled with a scent of vanilla and coffee.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Rose said in a sweetly seductive voice as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Dan replied thoroughly confused. So she wasn't upset with him?

"Thank you for coming in here last night, it really meant a lot to me," Rose said, crawling into bed and snuggling close to him again.

"No problem," Dan replied awkwardly.

Feeling the uncertainty in Dan's voice Rose slid away from him.

"Dan, if this makes you uncomfortable, you can just tell me, it's no big deal."

He thought for a moment, was he really ready to initiate something with her? Was he that sure of his feelings toward her? Suddenly his mind stopped running, time stood still, and he saw her face for what felt like the first time ever. It was undeniably beautiful, he had always known that, but now he saw the slight blush in her cheeks, the brilliant blue of her eyes, the radiant gold and flecks of red that flowed down from her head. He set his coffee down and pulled her back towards him.

"No, this is exactly what I want," he replied, leaning down and kissing her softly.

Rose looked up at him, had he just done that? Could this possibly be happening? Confidence rapidly flowed through her veins as she too set down her coffee. Wrapping her arms slowly around his neck, she leaned in to kiss him again, this time with force and passion.

Slightly taken aback, Dan didn't react right away, but soon kissed her back just as passionately. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in, fighting for dominance, which he quickly won. Dan pulled back slightly, kissing her throat and her jaw.

"Dan," she moaned, running her hands through his curly hobbit hair that she had always found so sexy.

Slowing down, Dan pulled back and looked deep into Rose's eyes, realizing for the first time what he was doing.

"Rose, are you sure you want this? I mean after what happened with Michael and you are pregnant I won't mind, I just don't want to do this if you aren't one hundred percent sure."

Leaning in, she whispered in his ear, "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

Her hands slipped under his shirt, taking in the warmth of his chest. She chuckled as she felt him become hard beneath her. Blushing slightly, Dan pulled his shirt off, needing her to be touching more of him. She leaned in, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of his chest. Lust filled both of them as they continued to passionately kiss, often nibbling and sucking on each other's necks.

"Dan," Rose moaned again, louder this time, "Please Dan touch me please."

He ran his hands up and down her sides before slipping her shirt off and over her head. Glancing down at her stomach he noted that she didn't yet look pregnant, trying to rationalize what he was doing. She pulled back, keeping eye contact as she undid her bra and threw it to the floor. Pressing her bare chest against his, she could feel herself becoming wet with need. Dan, sensing her need and his won, pulled off his pajama pants, revealing his hard member. Rose quickly followed suit. Knowing that she was already pregnant and that he had no disease to give Rose, so he didn't see a need for a condom, but he wanted to make sure she was okay with it.

"Rose, wait, I have to get a"

"No," she cut him off, looking deep into his eyes, "You don't it's okay."

Laughing shyly, Dan positioned himself in the most comfortable way and pushed himself into her, moaning in ecstasy at the connection. He continued slowly, trying to show Rose that the sex he offered was not the same as that which Michael had taken. He loved her and he wanted her to know. They continued until both were exhausted from pleasure.

"Dan, thank you, thank you for teaching me what love is. I love you" Rose whispered as she got up to shower.

Dan pulled his pants back on and entered the kitchen just as Phil was getting back from his trip to see Michael.

"Hey how did everything go while I was gone?" Phil asked. "Anything exciting happen?"

It was like he already knew.

Dan, reaching up to touch the hickey on his neck replied quietly, "No, nothing at all."

Chuckling, Phil nodded, until he noticed a small bruise forming on his friends neck.

"My, my Daniel, is that a hickey I spot on your neck?" Phil asked, winking at his blushing friend before leaving the room.


End file.
